Lonely Hearts
by Scarlett88
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Season 9x20 - The One With The Soap Opera Party. I am unsure of where to go from here, but I thought I would post for feedback
1. Chapter 1: Alone at the Party

Chapter 1: Alone at the Party

The lights on the roof of the apartment complex twinkled as Rachel Karen Green stood in the center of the roof, her eyes locked on a couple kissing passionately in a dim corner. Rachel blinked her eyes as she saw her roommate Joey Tribianni kissing a woman that Ross had originally brought to the rooftop party as his own date. _What was her name, Marley, Harley, Carly? _None of it mattered to Rachel, who a mere three hours earlier had convinced herself that tonight was going to be the night that she was going to make her move on Joey, after over a month of deliberating and agonizing over the positives and negatives of the move. They were roommates first; any romantic entanglement could destroy the current closeness that they had. But Rachel was willing to take a chance on Joey. He had after all a year earlier admitted feelings for her – feelings that she wasn't ready to reciprocate. But now was a different story. She had seen Joey in a new light after seeing him step up with Emma and be supportive of her over the past year.

Rachel never had the experience of pinning over another person, or never having someone or something that she wanted. Men had always come easy to the beautiful blonde, who could literally have her pick of any guy in the room. This was why seeing Joey with another woman was so painful. Someone else had her guy – the one that she wanted! Joey knew very little about this other woman, other than her name and the fact that she was a paleontology professor at NYU.

"Rachel, have you seen Charlie?" Ross Gellar came up next to her, his eyes darting across the roof as he searched for his date. He had just met Charlie earlier that day when he signed on to take two new NYU professors on a tour of New York City. Ross had never been lucky in love or met beautiful coworkers at the University; Charlie seemed unreal to Ross; she was smart, beautiful, and available. Now all Ross had to do was ask her out. She was more than happy to go to Joey's Soap Opera Party on the rooftop of the apartment complex, and Ross was convinced that Charlie was perfect for him. That was until he found out that Charlie had dated a stream of 'smart men'; men who had won Noble Prizes and Macarthur Grants. Compared to them, Ross felt merely average, and he lost all of his nerve. Towards the end of the night, Ross decided to ask Charlie out again. The only problem was finding her.

Ross' voice echoed through Rachel's mind. _Charlie, her name is Charlie, _Rachel seethed. All she could do was nod her head, causing Ross to turn around and see his newest colleague with one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"I'm smarter than him," Ross said bitterly.

"I think I'm gonna go," Rachel said quietly, turning to leave.

"I'll go with you," Ross offered as the two headed for the door on the side of the building, which would lead to the main apartment complex.

"Man," Ross said bitterly, "I should have acted when I had the chance. I mean Charlie is so great – she's like a female version of me."

"So why is Joey wasting his time with her," Rachel grumbled quietly.

Ross grumbled as he thought about that same question. Charlie didn't seem like the type of person to date average or unintelligent men. Her dating record was full of brilliant scientists and scholars, and Ross thought that he would be the perfect transition for her after her last boyfriend Albert Wintermeyer.

"You want to go for a drink?" Ross asked Rachel as he walked her to apartment number 19. Ross didn't feel like being alone tonight and he had a feeling that Rachel felt the same way.

"Sure," Rachel said with a small smile, taking Ross' arm. The twosome walked down the street and into a familiar old bar across the street from their favorite hangout, Central Perk. Ross led Rachel to a secluded table in the back and signaled a waitress for drinks.

"So why did you want to leave early?" Ross asked.

Rachel swirled her straw in her drink and sighed. She couldn't tell Ross the truth, that she was having feelings for Joey. It had nearly destroyed Ross a year earlier when he found out that Joey had feelings for Rachel – and proposed to her the day that she gave birth to their child Emma. "It's a little complicated," she blushed, taking a quick sip.

"It can't be any worse than what I'm going through," Ross said sympathetically. "Charlie may have been my last shot at finding another wife and I lost her. I'll never get to that fourth divorce," he laughed.

Rachel smiled at Ross' obvious attempt to make her laugh. "Ross, she can't be the only attractive female paleontologist in New York City who's single." Rachel paused and burst out laughing at herself along with Ross.

Ross called for another round of drinks. "Still don't feel like sharing?" he asked. "You were so excited about the party."

"Well," Rachel said quietly. "Let's just say that you weren't the only one burned at the party tonight." Rachel paused as she continued. "I invited this coworker – someone that I really liked from Ralph Lauren." Rachel took another drink, hoping that her lie was convincing enough. "So he came, only to end up kissing another woman at the party."

"What?" Ross said in disbelief.

"I think she was one of Joey's costars." Rachel looked at Ross. "I just couldn't stay at that party any longer."

"This guy," Ross began, "does he have any idea how you feel about him."

Rachel closed her eyes. "Every time I try to tell him – I lose my nerve. I don't want to make things awkward between us – if he doesn't feel the same way."

"He's crazy not to notice you," Ross assured her.

"You're just saying that," Rachel scoffed.

"No I'm not," Ross insisted. "Rachel – you were the girl in school that every guy thought about. You had over 20 offers to the senior prom. You never once spent a Friday night without a date."

"That was high school Ross," Rachel pointed out.

Ross shook his head. "You think that no one notices you here, in this very bar." He gestured to the men on bar stools across the room, where they were all indiscreetly taking glances at Rachel. "This guy isn't worth worrying over."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Ross promised her, reaching for her hand.

Rachel didn't pull away, she didn't want to, not tonight.

"I'll walk you home," Ross said, quickly paying the check.

Ross and Rachel walked in stony silence up the stairs to her floor on the apartment building. Rachel pulled her keys out of her purse.

"I guess this is goodnight," Ross said.

Rachel shook her head. "There's no reason that the night has to end now." Rachel pulled Ross into the apartment and gave him a long kiss. Shutting the door behind her, Rachel was no longer occupied with thoughts of Joey.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Rachel pulled the blanket covers over her body to shield her from the sun pouring into the bedroom. She slowly turned over, hoping to find Ross next to her, disappointed to find his side of the bed empty. Grabbing her bathrobe, Rachel headed for the door. "Ross?"

"Hey," Ross said with a nervous grin from the kitchen, pointing to a bag of bagels he picked up from a nearby deli. "I thought you might want some breakfast."

"Sounds great," Rachel smiled, reaching for a blueberry. "Is Joey home?" she asked, pouring a glass of orange juice.

Ross shook his head. "I never saw him."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rach, about last night," Ross began, searching for the words.

Rachel was about to open her mouth when Joey came into the apartment. "Ooohh breakfast," Joey said, eying the bagels. Ross halfheartedly tossed him the bag. "Rachel, you must have left the party early last night."

"I had a lot of work to catch up on," Rachel said dully, avoiding eye contact with Joey.

"Oh well you missed one great party," Joey laughed. He turned to Ross. "Hey, that girl that you brought – Charlie, were you two together or anything?"

Ross fumbled with his glass of orange juice and shook his head. "No Joe, I think we're just going to be coworkers for now."

"Great man." Joey slapped his friend on the back. "I am so glad that you introduced us. She is like the first really smart woman that I've ever been interested in."

"You spent one evening together," Rachel cut in, trying to hold back her disgust.

"And tomorrow night too. She wants me to show her around the city."

"You two have fun," Ross said as he headed for the door.

Rachel motioned for Ross but he didn't notice her wave as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for breakfast man," Joey waved, then turning his attention to Rachel. "So you left the party for a work thing?"

"Is that so unbelievable?" Rachel asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Well you were just so excited over this party – and you had phone numbers from all of those guys, I figured you would end up going home with one of them."

Rachel shook her head. "I guess soap stars aren't as fascinating up close." Joey coughed at Rachel. "Present company excluded of course," Rachel said with a half smile.

"Well I know of lots of guys that will be disappointed when they find out that you won't be calling," Joey winked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"So what are you going to do today?" Joey asked.

"Late afternoon meetings at Ralph Lauren." Rachel narrowed her at Joey as she walked towards Emma's room. "So you and Charlie really hit it off huh?"

"Oh yeah," Joey added. "Last night was amazing. She took me to her apartment in the city – I figured I'd stay with her rather than bring someone here."

"Thanks for being so considerate," Rachel grimaced. She sighed as Joey went into his bedroom to get dressed. She had to talk to Ross about last night.

******

Ross Gellar shuffled through various papers in his office at NYU, unable to concentrate on his work. All of his thoughts went back to Rachel. His thoughts often went to Rachel. She was his high school crush. And when she moved to the city after leaving Barry Fauber at the altar, all of his old feelings came back – they never left. It didn't matter who Ross was with at the time, Rachel was always on his mind, always in his life. He wondered if he would ever be free from her, or if he even wanted to be.

A sharp knock at the door disrupted Ross work. Charlie Wheeler walked into the room with a small smile on her mouth. "Hi," she said softly.

Ross stood and greeted Charlie with a nod of the head.

Charlie blushed as she took a seat across from Ross. "I lost track of you at the party last night."

"Well a lot of things happened," Ross blandly joked.

Charlie nodded and fiddled with her dark locks. "I feel like I owe you an apology for what happened last night." Charlie coughed and looked into Ross' eyes. "You gave me a wonderful tour of the city, invited me to this great party, and then I go off with some other guy – which is something that I never do," Charlie insisted quickly. "I am not the type of girl to make out with random guys at parties – especially guys like Joey." Charlie paused to catch her breath. "Not that Joey isn't great, but he really isn't the type of guy that I usually date. I date scientists, professors, really intellectual men." Charlie gave Ross a smile. "And I don't want you to think any less of me because of what happened."

"I don't think less of you," Ross assured her.

"Good," Charlie laughed. "Because you are one of my few friends in the city, and I'd hate to lose you." Charlie stood up. "Are you doing anything for lunch today?"

"Lunch?" Ross asked.

"My treat," Charlie smiled. "To make up for what happened last night."

Ross looked at Charlie and forced a small smile. "Sounds great."

"I'll stop by your office at noon," she waved, closing the door.

Ross sighed and went back to his work. _At least she wants to be friends, _Ross thought to himself, pulling out a red grading pen. Ross was poised to write when another knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

Rachel walked into the office, wearing a white floral print dress and sandals to match. "Are you busy?"

Ross shook his head, pushing his papers aside. "I was hoping to talk to you."

Rachel nodded her head. "About last night."

"Yeah," Ross continued.

"First I wanted to thank-you for walking me home last night."

"It wasn't a problem," Ross promised. "We were both upset and things got a little crazy."

Rachel let out a slight laugh. "I'm glad it was with you and not someone else."

"I know what you mean," Ross laughed. He and Rachel had been through a great deal together over the past ten years, the bond that they shared – the closeness, was something that he didn't share with any other member of their group. Next to Monica and his mother, she was one of the most important women in his life.

"I just couldn't handle being alone."

_I felt the same way_, Ross thought to himself, recalling how dejected he felt when Charley picked Joey over him. "I'm glad I could be there for you," Ross told her, not wanting to tell her that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"You are so great," Rachel smiled, giving Ross a hug. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," Ross joked.

Rachel nodded her head. "So I was wondering, I have a really slow morning at Ralph Lauren and was going to take an extra long lunch – would you like to join me?"

"Lunch?" Ross asked, remembering his lunch date with Charley. "Sorry Rach, but I already have plans."

"Oh, okay." Rachel folded her hands together, trying to keep disappointment from seeping in.

"How about dinner?" Ross offered."

For one brief moment their eyes locked together. "Dinner sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Talk

**So I know that I have not updated this story in a while; I am struggling with finding the inspiration to write it. I know who I want to get together in the end (I am a huge Ross/Rachel fan if you didn't already know) but I don't know how to get them there. Any reviews, comments, or suggestions would be most appreciated, and it just may help me keep this story on track. **

Charlie waved at Ross from the waiting area of the restaurant. "I remember you telling me that you liked Italian during our first afternoon together," she told him as the hostess brought them to their table.

"How was your first official day at NYU?" Ross asked as they took a seat.

"A little overwhelming," Charlie admitted. "It will take some getting used to, but I think I'll be really happy here."

"That's great." Ross and Charlie began to peruse the menu. "And you really don't have to worry about last night," Ross promised her.

Charlie sipped her ice tea. "So I missed you at the end of the party. What happened?"

"Oh I wanted to get a head start on some papers that needed to be graded."

Charlie and Ross quickly order their meals.

Charlie nervously twisted her hair around her index finger. "This might be a weird question, but I'm really curious…what is Joey like?"

Ross narrowed his eyes at Charlie.

"I mean, I spent one night with him, and he asked me out again – but I don't know anything really about him. You're one of his best friends – what can you tell me?"

Ross sipped his drink, contemplating on how to phrase his thoughts to Charlie. "I've known Joey for years – and he's a great guy," Ross promised. "He's always there for his friends."

Charlie nodded her head. "Has he had a lot of girlfriends in the past?" Charlie asked shyly. She felt like she was in high school all over again, talking about one of her little crushes in the locker room after gym class.

Ross let out a low chuckle. "I wouldn't call them girlfriends; - Joey likes to date – a lot."

Charlie tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But if he found the right woman – he could settle down and be a one woman man."

_Then there might be hope, _Charlie thought. She wasn't looking for a commitment after a harsh breakup, but she wasn't in the mood for a fling either – she wanted the possibility of something or someone.

"Anything else you want to know?" Ross asked as the waiter brought their meals.

Charlie placed a piece of food on his fork. "He lives that woman right – the blonde one?"

"Rachel," Ross said slowly.

Charlie nodded her head. The thought of getting involved with a guy who had a female roommate –especially one as beautiful as Rachel, was bit off-putting for the typically straight and narrow professor. "Are they close?"

Ross let out a short laugh. "Just friends," he promised. "We're sort of a little group; myself, Joey, Rachel, my sister Monica, her husband Chandler, and Phoebe."

"So you all go together," Charlie laughed.

"Yup – a total package," Ross admitted.

Charlie smiled, she liked what she was hearing, and wondered what it would be like to get to know Joey on a different level, beyond the bedroom.

"I think I'm really happy I moved to New York," she beamed, toasting her success with Ross.

"So you can forget anything I ever said about me and Joey," Rachel finished with Monica as she helped her put away the dishes in Monica's apartment. "Call it a brief moment of insanity."

"I told you," Monica smirked, pleased to be right. "You do not want to get involved with Joey. He's one of your best friends."

"But I got involved with Ross," Rachel said quietly, thinking about her night with him last night.

Monica placed a china plate on the highest cabinet. "Totally different," she pointed out. "You two had just gotten to know each other again – you didn't have the friendship history that you do with Joey."

"What about you and Chandler?"

Monica took a seat at the kitchen table. "It was different I guess," Monica admitted. "We both needed someone at the same time – and we happened to find each other." Monica beckoned for Rachel to sit. "You and Joey – you are roommates, think about what could happen…"

"If it didn't work out," Rachel finished with a sigh, knowing her friend was right. "Plus, after what I saw last night, Joey's got his eye on someone else."

"Who?" Monica asked. She had been so busy chasing soap stars last night that she missed half of the party.

"Ross' new friend at NYU."

"Get out!" Monica exclaimed. "This has to be killing Ross."

"I know," Rachel said quietly, wondering once again what Charlie had that made her so special and appealing to everyone.

Monica nodded his head. "He hasn't had the best luck with women these days; and now he has to work with that woman."

Rachel clenched her fist under the table. She had been so upset by what happened with Joey that she was now considering Ross' feelings last night.

"At least came to your senses with Joey before you did something stupid," Monica said comfortingly.

"Yeah," Rachel said, wondering if her quick rebound with Ross was a stupid mistake. They both wanted to be together, and after a rough night, it felt good to say yes to something so comforting.

"Rachel," Monica said, snapping her fingers.

"Sorry," Rachel said, "I was thinking."

"About Joey?" Monica said with a frown.

"No," Rachel said firmly, "It wasn't Joey."

"Was it another guy?"

Rachel opened her mouth. She wanted to tell someone about her and Ross, and Monica had always been one of the principle cheerleaders for their relationship to work. Yet Rachel paused, deciding that she needed to talk to Ross again first – before involving anyone else. "I'll tell you later," she promised as she got up to finish the dishes.

Monica nodded her head. "You want to join Chandler and me for dinner tonight?"

Rachel gave her friend a smile. "Can't," she said. "I have other plans."

"With who?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak as Chandler came into the apartment.

Rachel mouthed 'later' as she turned to go, her thoughts consumed with Ross Gellar.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner for Two

**Once again, here is another belated update lol. The good news is that I have finally finished writing the story and just need to go over the next few chapters. I should have the entire story up and finished within a week or so. To everyone who read and commented on my story, I thank-you ever much. :) **

Rachel Karen Green scanned herself in the mirror once more. She was a firm believer that clothes made the first impression – it was the first thing a person noticed about you, before you even opened your mouth. She was wearing a sleek and silky spaghetti strapped dress that went just to her knees. She wore a silver necklace around her neck – it had been a gift for Ross on their very first Valentines Day together as a couple, and it was one of the few gifts that she never tried to return and exchange. That was a huge deal for her, a woman who would often barter, trade, and exchange gifts from well-meaning friends and family members for something that she deemed to be more desirable. There were a few different reasons that she kept Ross' token of affection. The easiest explanation was that she truly loved the necklace; but deep down, below the surface, this piece of jewelry was treasured not for its beauty, but for the person that gave it to her, and the things that he told her that night. He had told her he loved her for the very first time, and it shook her to the core. Dozens of people that had entered Rachel's life at one time or another told her they loved her: family, friends, boyfriends, boys in general – but with Ross it was different. When he said it – there was an intensity that she had never seen before, an earnestness in his voice. He said it because he meant it. He didn't say it because he wanted her in bed, or because she was pretty and popular, or because he was family – the words were true with him, and his genuineness made her feel special.

Rachel had no trouble choosing which perfume to wear that night. She picked up a beautiful blue bottle, containing a simple flowery scent – it was Ross' favorite. Rachel felt confident as she sprayed herself in her designated points. She wanted tonight to go well – to go beyond dinner, and she wasn't afraid to let Ross know that.

"Hey," Joey admired as Rachel stepped out of her bedroom. He gazed at her appreciatively. "If I wasn't going out with Charlie tonight I'd take you out myself."

"Thanks Joey," Rachel said with a small smile, grabbing a stool by the counter.

"So who are you going out with tonight?"

Rachel fumbled with her fingers, wondering if she should tell Joey who she was seeing when a knock came at the door. _Saved by the door again, _Rachel thought to herself, not caring when she saw that Charlie Wheeler had arrived for Joey's date.

"Rachel you look amazing," Charlie gushed, feeling out of place next to Joey's beautiful roommate.

"Rachel has a date too," Joey said, taking Charlie's arm as he guided her to the door. "See you tonight," Joey called as they went down the hall.

Rachel drummed her hands on the counter; she knew that it shouldn't bother her to see Joey with Charlie. Joey was free to see whoever he wanted, and Rachel was convinced that any romantic feeling she had for Joey was misplaced and unnecessary. She loved her living arrangement at the apartment; it was close to where she worked, close to Monica – and close to Ross. Rachel decided that though she may be getting over Joey, it would be harder to get used to be around Charlie, which could present a problem given Joey's immediate interest in her. Rachel didn't know what it was, but there was something that irked her about the new girl. Maybe it was the fact that she had ditched Ross for Joey last night, or that she was working her way into the group so quickly, or it could even be the fact that Ross saw something in her, that he was attracted to her as well.

"Hi Rach," Ross said, standing in the threshold of the apartment. Joey hadn't bothered to close the door on his way out. He held a bouquet of lilies, Rachel's favorite flower.

"Hi," Rachel beamed, suddenly breaking into a smile. "The flowers are beautiful," she said, finding a vase for them in the cupboard.

"You look so….wow," Ross stammered as he tried to find the words to describe Rachel's beauty. He took her hand in his and twirled her around to get a good look at her.

"You look pretty great yourself," Rachel commented on Ross' blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a black coat.

Ross offered his arm to Rachel as they headed for the front door. "I thought we'd do a little walking tonight," he told her. "The restaurant isn't that far from the apartment building, and it's a beautiful night."

Rachel couldn't help but agree as she snuggled closer to Ross on the sidewalk. The stars were beginning to come out as if to greet all of the people in New York. They stopped in front of a beautiful building called Annisa Restaurant.

"Ross," Rachel gasped, "I read about this place in the paper."

"I thought it'd be fun to try," Ross offered as the maître d' showed them to the table that Ross had reserved for them.

"Wow," Rachel murmured at the open bottle of white wine at the table. The gentleman quickly poured two glasses for Ross and Rachel and excused himself while they looked at the menu.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to come here," Ross recalled.

"That was over a month ago," Rachel smiled, surprised to notice that Ross remembered the conversation.

"We haven't done anything special just the two of us in a long time, and I thought we both deserved a break."

"I will drink to that," Rachel agreed. The two sat together, talking about life and work. Rachel was surprised at how little time she had spent with Ross over the past few months. Other than talking about Emma, the two were rarely alone anymore. Rachel extended her leg so that it grazed against Ross' in a subtle hint that she was more than happy to be with him.

The food came shortly and the conversation continued. Ross was still enamored with Rachel. He had known it for months; ever since she had moved out after their fight over a misplaced message – which seemed so trivial now. Ross was hoping that he would be lucky enough to be given another chance with Rachel – one that he would not mess up with his insecure behavior like he had done before. As he gauged Rachel's body language, he was getting the feeling that she was just as interested in him as he was in her. _At least is isn't one sided_ he laughed to himself.

As dessert came and went, Ross took Rachel's hand and led her out of the restaurant. "Were you in any rush to get back to your apartment?" Rachel asked as they stood in front of her building.

"What did you have in mind?" Ross asked.

Rachel leaned into Ross' ear and whispered as she pulled him into the building. She was banking on the fact that Joey would be out all night with Charlie – preferably at her place. Rachel fumbled with the key as she slid open the door. Ross wasted no time in pulling her into an all consuming kiss.

"Ross," Rachel murmured as they walked backwards to her bedroom.

Ross lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. "All of this time that we wasted not being together."

Rachel let out a sigh as Ross began to unzip her. "No more wasting time and no more talking," she whispered as she turned out the light on their evening together.


	5. Chapter 5: Four's a Crowd

**As promised here's the next chapter. There's only one chapter left to the story. Thanks again for all of the feedback. :) **

The morning sun broke in through the window, stirring Ross and Rachel from their slumber. Rachel strained her ear for voices from Joey's room and heard nothing, assuming that they did indeed spend the night at Charlie's.

"Good morning," Ross said, rolling over.

"Good morning to you too," Rachel commented, sprawled on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Ross asked.

"We didn't get much sleeping done," Rachel winked as she reached for her bathrobe. She reached for a headband from her bedside table.

"I'm picking Emma up from my mother's this afternoon, would you like to come along?" Ross offered.

"I'd love to," Rachel nodded, sliding her feet into her slippers. "Tell you what, I will make us some pancakes to start the morning off."

"Sounds great," Ross grinned as he reached for his shirt and pants.

Rachel sauntered into the kitchen, amazed at how well last night had gone. She was convinced that she and Ross were at the same place at the same time, which was unusual for them given that their relationship had often consisted of bad timing on both sides. Ross spent his teenage years chasing an oblivious Rachel, and when Rachel finally found out about Ross' feelings, he had rediscovered an old friend from grad school. It took them years to get it right and be in a committed relationship, which last for around a year before they broke up. Since their breakup, they had both flirted with getting back together with one another – going so far as to get married in Las Vegas. Their most recent romantic interlude resulted in Emma Gellar Green, the baby that they shared together. After Rachel gave birth, Ross had asked if she wanted to get back together, but his plan had been spoiled by Joey, who had found the ring that Ross' mother Judy had given to Ross to propose to Rachel with. After that instance, the two had stayed platonic but close friends. And right now they were both in the same place when they were ready for more.

Rachel stirred the ingredients in a bowl as she turned the stove on, not noticing the front door to the apartment opening. Rachel looked up and found Joey and Charlie laughing in the front entryway.

Rachel shrank behind the counter, wishing she was wearing something more sophisticated than a bathrobe and a headband. She peered at Charlie's outfit which consisted of a black miniskirt and bright red tank top. Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, refusing to let Charlie ruin her morning.

"Hey Rach," Joey grinned. "Pancakes!" He quickly pulled up a stool and Charlie did the same.

"Guess I'll need to make more batter," Rachel joked.

"Were you cooking by yourself?" Charlie asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when Ross came out, surprised to see that Joey and Charlie were at the apartment. "Hi guys," he said.

Charlie and Joey stared at Ross who came out of Rachel's bedroom. "Hi Ross," Charlie said tentatively, chiding herself inwardly for feeling a slight pang of jealousy as she saw Ross help Rachel with breakfast. She had just had a great date with Joey, a guy that she could really like, but she also wondered if she had feelings for Ross, who never bothered to tell her last night that he was seeing Rachel.

Joey remained oblivious to the awkward situation as he reached for a box of his favorite cereal. Rachel served the first batch of pancakes as she began to make more batter.

"Did you two have a nice time last night?" Ross asked, breaking the ice.

Joey looked up and nodded his head, swinging his hand around Charlie's waist. "It was incredible – we actually stayed out all night."

"There is so much to do in the city," Charlie added. "I really think that I am going to like it here."

Ross was surprised that Joey didn't make an attempt to sleep with Charlie last night. "Rachel and I are going to pick up Emma today."

"I'd love to meet her someday," Charlie offered with genuine interest.

Rachel swallowed her food, masking her slight disgust at Charlie showing interest in her child. She was no longer jealous of Charlie being with Joey, but with Charlie showing potential interest in Ross and working with him five days a week.

"I'll bring her by the school," Ross offered. "She is cute as a button – she looks exactly like Rachel."

Charlie grinned, resting her body against Joey's. "Sounds great."

Rachel politely excused herself to get dressed for the day, no longer able to look at Charlie talking with who she considered to be two of her best friends.

Ross noted Rachel's absence and walked back to her bedroom to get the rest of this things. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rachel turned to Ross, slipping into a grey pencil skirt and blue blouse. "I am just fine," she promised. "Not as fine as Charlie is," she muttered under her breath in a voice so low she was sure that Ross couldn't hear.

"What?" Ross asked, "What about Charlie?"

Rachel frowned as she reached for a pair of silver earrings. "I was just commenting on the fact that she seemed to have had a great night with Joey."

"Yeah," Ross said, looking for Rachel's angle. "They seemed to hit it off at the party."

"But she came as your date," Rachel pointed out, getting a clip for her hair.

"What's your point?" Ross asked, becoming slightly weary of the topic.

"It doesn't bother you that she wound up with Joey instead of you?" Rachel turned to Ross, expecting him to answer.

"Women flock to Joey all the time, what else is new?" Ross commented, hoping that it would end the conversation.

Rachel shook her head as she searched for the perfect makeup for the day. "I guess what I'm wondering is, if you are still interested in her."

Ross eyed Rachel up and down as she stood up, facing herself in the mirror. "Are you still interested in that guy from work?"

"What guy," Rachel asked, raising her hands in the air. She had completely forgotten about her convenient little lie from Joey's party.

"The guy that you invited to the roof party who works with you in Ralph Lauren," Ross said frustratedly, turning to go. "I'll see you at noon to get Emma."

Rachel stood in her room dumbfounded. One simple crush that she was trying to hide was standing in the way of her starting things up again with Ross. She felt her ears burn as she listened to Joey and Charlie laughing in the kitchen. Sitting on her bed, she mentally went through her different options. _I could lie and tell him that I'm just not interested in the Ralph Lauren guy anymore, or that he's seeing someone else….or I could tell Ross the truth, that there was no guy from work at the party…but then I would need to tell him about Joey in order to explain why I was upset in the first place…._

Rachel covered her head in her hands. She wanted to lie; it would be easier to lie. She was honestly no longer interested in Joey Tribbiani, and no one would benefit from her confessing her little former crush to Ross. Lying had never truly worked for Rachel in the past – it always blew up at some point; whether she was lying to Monica about an outfit, or at work about her progress, it only got her into more trouble. _I'm going to tell him the truth in the car and he'll understand, _Rachel said firmly, wondering if there was one more person that she had to tell in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Hearts Come Together

**So here it is, the last chapter of this story. Hope it ties up a majority of loose ends. It's been great writing a _Friends _story for the first time, and I am very grateful to everyone who has supported me during this story through reading and reviewing. I'm not done writing for these characters, especially Ross and Rachel, and I'm even writing another story for _Friends. _This story is going to be more of a 'group fic' including all six major characters plus more. It won't be posted for a while; writing is a long process for me, and I want my readers to have the best. As a quick question, if anyone would know the answer I would be very grateful, where do the Geller's have their summer home? It will be key in the next story and I would appreciate any feedback on that. Until the story is posted, I'll post short stories or one-shots. Happy reading everyone. :)**

Ross arrived at the apartment at noon sharp. _Always on time, _Rachel thought to herself as she opened the door. She was lucky enough to spend the rest of the morning alone in the apartment, with Joey and Charlie off exploring the city.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"You're in a better mood," Ross commented as they walked out the door and to Monica's car, which she had loaned Ross earlier that morning.

"I am," Rachel nodded as she climbed in front. She didn't say a word about Ross' slow and overly cautious driving on the roads, not wanting to pick a fight with him. "So I'm interested in you," Rachel blurted as they got out of the city limits.

Ross stopped as they approached a red light and turned to Rachel. "Okay," he stammered, waiting for Rachel to continue.

"So I need to know if you want to start things up again," Rachel added, "Because there are some other things that I'd like to tell you, but I need to know what you think of me."

Ross lifted his foot off the brake as Rachel turned her eyes expectantly toward him, waiting for his answer. "I have spent a majority of my life being in love with you Rachel," Ross began. "Ever since high school I was convinced that you were the perfect woman."

"And now?" Rachel asked.

"You may not be perfect to everyone – but you're pretty spectacular to me." Ross reached for Rachel's hand, "And I've wanted to get back together with you ever since you gave birth to Emma."

"It's been that long?"

"Every time I tried to tell you something got in the way – our parents, our friends, Gavin…"

"Charlie," Rachel interrupted. "You were interested in her Ross, I know what I saw. She's your type, smart, polished, attractive…"

"She isn't you," Ross insisted. "At the end of the day, no other woman can ever compare with you."

Rachel leaned into Ross' free arm. "Is it too late for us?"

Ross squeezed her shoulder. "As long as we're alive, there is no too late for us." At the red light, Ross tucked his index finger under Rachel's chin and gave her a kiss. Rachel leaned into Ross' touch, oblivious of the stares from passersby.

Rachel let out a sigh as Ross continued down the road at a green light.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ross asked with a grin.

Rachel nodded her head, her smile slowly fading. She was going to tell him the truth, even if it killed there. There weren't going to be any more secrets between them. "When you were with Charlie – when I thought you were with Charlie, I thought I was having feelings for someone else."

"The Ralph Lauren guy," Ross answered.

Rachel shook her head. "There was no guy at Ralph Lauren," Rachel said softly. "That was a lie, because I didn't want to tell you the truth."

Ross said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"Nothing happened between me this person – I want to make that clear to you before I tell you who it is." Rachel twittered her fingers on the side of the car – she knew she was stalling. "It's Joey," she said in a low voice as a bus of screaming school kids drove past them.  
"What," Ross asked, unable to hear over the din. "Who is it?"

"JOEY!" Rachel shouted, raising her arms in the air out of fear and desperation.

Ross immediately pulled into the nearest parking lot, turning the car off.

"Joey Tribbiani?" he asked, unable to look at her.

Rachel nodded her head and murmured yes. "Nothing happened," she insisted.

"How long have you been interested in him?" he asked, refusing to meet her eyes. Rachel waited several seconds. "How long?" he demanded, somewhat harsher.

"A little over a month," Rachel whispered. "Can you at least look at me?" she pleaded.

"This little crush of yours just ended?"

Rachel nodded her head. "It ended the night you walked me back to my apartment after the roof party. I knew that Joey wasn't the one for me."

"Because he was with Charlie instead," Ross countered.

"No," Rachel insisted. "Because I saw that you were the better guy – I lost sight of that earlier." Rachel took a deep breath. "Joey and I wouldn't have lasted in the long run – we both knew that." Rachel touched Ross' shoulder. "Why do you think we have so many failed relationships?"

"Because I have a penchant for getting divorced and you go after the first guy that looks at you?" Ross joke bitterly.

Rachel shook her head. "We belong together – you said it yourself earlier." Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm tired of chasing the wrong guy, I'm tired of being alone." Rachel looked Ross in the eyes. "All I want is you."

"All I want is you too," Ross echoed.

Rachel took Ross' hand. "So we're doing this?" she smiled.

"Looks like it," Ross agreed, a smile forming on his mouth. He put the car into drive and went back on the road. "Why did you tell me about your feelings for Joey?"

"I didn't want any more secrets," Rachel said determinedly. "I want a fresh start with us, and my crush on Joey would have burned a hole in me if I kept it to myself, and if you were to find out, I'd want to be from me and no one else."

Ross nodded his head. "No more secrets between us. Does Joey know how you felt about him?"

Rachel rested her hand under her chin. "No, and I'm not planning on telling him." She paused. "Do you think I should?"

Ross chuckled and shook his head. "Let him be happy with Charlie."

Rachel snuggled up to Ross. "When should we tell the others that we are getting back together?"

"Well – we could start with my parents this afternoon," Ross jokingly suggested.

"Why don't we save that little tidbit for our _next _visit?"

"Deal," Ross affirmed. "For now, we can just enjoy being together."

"Sounds great." Rachel inhaled Ross' cologne. After months of feeling alone and empty, she finally found the one person to fill the void, and she wasn't going to let him go. Two people, who had spent a lifetime looking for the right person, finally found each other; after being apart and together, the two finally became one, for life.


End file.
